


It’s hot in here, Isn’t it?

by Sunshiii_UwU



Category: Baekhyun - Fandom, EXO-L
Genre: Baekhyun Smut, EXO Smut, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshiii_UwU/pseuds/Sunshiii_UwU
Summary: A hot day calls for a hot session...
Relationships: Baekhyun x Reader
Kudos: 5





	It’s hot in here, Isn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a SMUT. This includes NSFW content so read at your own risk  
> This is a short smut I made since I was bored, I hope you enjoy it!

Y/N P.O.V  
It was a hot summer day. Way too hot. Even worse, the air conditioning broke and left us sweating. Baekhyun said he was going to fix it, but he hasn’t yet. It’s just too hot to do anything. So here we are, laying in bed, with ice cubes on our heads. That’s the only way to keep cool. And we are running out of those.  
“Why does today have to be so fucking hot?” I ask Baekhyun, who is stretched out beside me, with no shirt on. Not going to lie, it turns me on. Baekhyun smirks.  
“Maybe it’s wanting us to do something, since we can’t do what we normally do,” he says, creeping closer to my body.  
“Baekhyun,” I say in a warning tone. Baekhyun pouts.  
“Please Y/Nnieee” he whines. I sigh.  
“Fine” Baekhyun squeals and runs out of the room. He comes back with a vibrator, handcuffs and a condom.  
“You ready babygirl?” He asks, suddenly turning into the dominant side of Baekhyun during sex. I nod. Baekhyun peels off my sweaty shirt and pants, leaving me in nothing but my underwear. Slowly he takes off my bra, leaving my breasts exposed to the open air. He winks at me and cuffs my hands over my head. Slowly, he trails kisses down my neck, stopping when he reaches my breasts. He starts sucking on my nipple, making it go hard. He pinches the other one, making me moan softly. He sucks harder, making my moans louder. He trails a finger down to my underwear, slowly pulling it down, still sucking on my nipple. I let out soft moans. After a while, he removes his mouth from my nipple and looks at my clit.  
“So wet for me huh baby?” he asks  
“Y-yes daddy” I say. He smirks as he enters a finger into me. I moan out as he adds another finger.  
“I-I’m gonna c-cum” I moan out. Baekhyun removes his fingers. I whine at the emptiness of my hole.  
“Please l-let me c-cum daddy” I whine, wanting to fill myself with cum, wanting to come out all over his fingers.  
“Not yet babygirl” He says. He brings the vibrator closer and puts it on my clit. He turns it on, low at first. I moan. “Hmmm, I think this is too low for you” he hums, putting the vibrator at high power. I moan out loudly  
“Ahhh I’m gonna cum ahhh” This time, Baekhyun lets me cum and I come all over the vibrator. Baekhyun takes his pants off and puts the condom on.  
“Ready?” he asks  
“Y-yes daddy ahhh~” He takes the vibrator out of my hole and puts it on my clit, still on high power. He enters me without warning and I feel pleasure all over my body. I roll my eyes back in pure pleasure.  
“Ahh~ I’m going to cum~” I moan out. Baekhyun grits his teeth.  
“Cum with me babygirl” He says and we both fill ourselves with cum. Suddenly, his eyes fill with excitement and he runs out of the room. I’m still moaning from the vibrator that's left against my throbbing clit. After a few minutes, Baekhyun comes back with a bowl of ice. Without telling me anything, he shoves an ice cube into my hole making my moans turn into a squeal.  
“Ahh~ Baekhyun~ Daddy~ Ahhh so cold~” I moan out.  
“Just a little treat to cool you down,” Baekhyun said, licking my clit, pushing the ice further into my hole.  
“Ahh~ Oh!” I shriek as he adds more ice cubes everywhere, on my breasts and my clit. The ice slowly melts, and he licks the water off my body.  
“Well, that was fun!” he says, uncuffing me.  
“Y-yeah” I say breathless.  
“I’m going to take a shower” he says. I cleaned up and after we both showered, we watched movies and Baekhyun ended up fixing the air conditioner.


End file.
